


by the book

by loveandthetruth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dancing, F/M, Oblivious Cullen Rutherford, Original Character(s), Sparring, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Tropes, Wingman Varric Tethras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: “I hope you’re not trying to woo Curly with lines from trashy romance novels,” Varric said, mouth turning down as he scanned the lines.





	by the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



_"Elaine, there you are,” her father said, unexpectedly bright as he looked up from the letter in his hand. “Baron Edwin just sent a messenger. At last, he’s asked me for your hand – for his eldest son. The Barony of Acton will soon be ours, Elaine.”_

_Elaine’s heart thumped painfully. “That’s wonderful news,” she said carefully, and kept quiet while he rhapsodised about all the wealth they were set to inherit through her children, and how the family estate was saved._

Cassandra looked up from her book with a sigh, reminded a little of her uncle. At least he was not so cruel as to make arrangements without her consent, but he had been growing more and more agitated lately. In his letters, he sounded desperate for her to, if not consider any matches he presented, at least think about finding someone more to her own taste.

Lost in thought, she caught a flash of brown and gold from the corner of her eye as Cullen passed by across the far side of the courtyard. She leaned back, pulling the book a little closer to her and hoping she was well hidden as she turned her attention back to it, until she was struck by a sudden thought, or a slow realisation.

She glanced back up at him, looking at him with fresh eyes. Cullen, who was devout, practical and trustworthy, and who looked particularly fine in the late afternoon sunlight that was spilling over the walls. Cullen with whom she had worked so closely, and with whom she might find something in common.

It wasn’t the high romance that she had quietly, secretly, been hoping of, but perhaps there was something here worth considering.

_She stumbled over a step and suddenly all she could see were the rest rushing up to meet her face – until an arm shot out and snapped around her waist, pulling her back against a warm body, broad-chested and effortlessly sturdy._

_“It’s all right,” Cassius said, over the sound of her panicked breathing, his breath ruffling her hair near her ear. “It’s all right, I’ve got you.”_

_They stayed like that for a long minute while Elaine tried to calm her breathing. “Thank you,” she could eventually say, though she was still shivering and light-headed._

_His arm finally loosened – around her ribs she had been able to feel it with every breath, and she felt sad, somehow, to lose the pressure of him holding her. “My duty, milady,” he said, and as she turned around, she caught sight of his flushed cheeks before he bowed._

After two days of waiting, wondering and thinking better of it, Cassandra finally seized the moment, and stumbled into him a little. Perhaps she had misjudged her momentum, though, because Cullen – occupied with his papers, and explaining duties – keeled forward into Rylen, and the three of them tumbled in a knot down the short steps.

It was Rylen who got up first, groaning and wincing, shuffling on hands and knees to catch at the papers before the wind could. Cassandra and Cullen sat up a little more slowly – Cullen looking dizzy, perhaps regretting not wearing his armour that morning, and Cassandra feeling entirely foolish. She was getting her feet under her when a hand closed around her forearm. 

“All right?” Cullen asked, a concerned – and somewhat pained – frown in place.

She was already embarrassed enough that she could barely speak, but then she felt his palm on her back, sliding up from below her shoulder blades, as he eased her up the rest of the way until she was standing. There was a tantalising glimpse of his chest through the open collar of his shirt, a light fuzz of pale hair visible from this distance, and she flushed and nodded.

And then his attention was called away to Rylen again, but she was keenly aware of the little squeeze he gave her shoulder, fingers curling over it almost to her collarbone, before he let go.

_She wound the bandage around his knuckles while she held his hand loosely, a hand that was both strong and gentle, a hand that she had been yearning to know more intimately, though she dared not dwell on those thoughts._

_“You shouldn’t have done that,” she murmured._

_“It’s my duty to defend you, milady—“_

_“My name is Elaine,” she reminded him, and then she stilled her hands, feeling something spark in the air between them._

_“Elaine,” he echoed, his voice whisper-soft as he covered her hand with his for a moment, before taking it and lifting it to his lips. “It’s my honour.”_

“What happened?” she asked, ducking into the infirmary after the hobbling mason. She stopped short, finding Cullen sitting near the door. It looked like he had just had his shoulder relocated, judging by the bruising and the way he cradled his arm close to his chest. 

“A section of the garden wall came down,” he murmured, eyes half shut and face drawn.

Too drawn, perhaps, for an injury like that – a soldier was generally used to that and worse – and yet Cullen was curling in on himself here away from the rest of the wounded that had come in. “Are you… all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine – I’m—” He cut himself off and Cassandra could see how rote the response had become. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “It’s been a bad day, and this has brought more bad memories.”

She surmised at once that the lyrium withdrawal pulled hard at him today, and she didn’t have to reach far to remember the state of Kirkwall when she had arrived there. He looked so vulnerable like that, his eyes still closed but his hurt all exposed. The healer was deep in concentration, working on a worse injury, so Cassandra turned to the shelves to look for something that might help. 

The pots were unlabelled, but she was a soldier too. She opened a few to check the contents and let her nose lead her until she found a scent she recognised, something she used herself for aches and pains after training or injury. When she returned to Cullen – his eyes opened a little at her steps – she realised dimly that it would mean applying it on her own, and she could feel herself pink a little. She reminded herself that this was not the first time she had shared some kind of physical contact with him or anyone else for that matter; there was nothing special about this. 

“This should help with the bruising,” she said, and at his soft, “Thank you,” she began applying it.

She was mindful of his flinches but tried to be as business-like as she could, spreading a light layer over his abraded shoulder blade and any bruised spots on his back, focussing on the work and not on Cullen. It took her by surprise when a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her away.

“Seeker – what are you doing?” The healer looked around, flustered, and snatched up a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

Both she and Cullen looked startled and hot in the cheeks. “I—“

“Please be more mindful,” he said, dabbing at the scrapes with the wet cloth and nudging Cassandra back. “That’s not to be used on broken skin – you could have made it much worse! Please leave. I have things under control.”

Cassandra finally blushed in earnest, frustrated and embarrassed, feeling the scowl carving into her face as she turned to go. She felt a little brush on her sleeve as if someone had tried to catch her arm and she looked over her shoulder to see Cullen, still looking drawn and in pain, but managing a shadow of a smile as he said, “I do appreciate the thought.”

It had enough warmth in it that she believed him, and when she stepped out into the courtyard, she felt lighter. 

_"You’re mistaken, Elaine, if you think I’m going to let the last of my bloodline marry a commoner.” He shoved her into her room. “You’ll stay here until Marc comes for you.”_

_Elaine tried for the handle as soon as the door was closed, which was spelled to shock her fingers for the attempt, as if simply locking her in had not been enough. She wanted to rage and scream and beat at it, furious at her father for loving money and blood more than his daughter, and for herself for leaving it so late, for thinking she could make him understand._

_Brushing a hand impatiently at the helpless tears, she went to sit at her desk instead, drawing parchment and ink towards her. Marc would be here at the end of the day to take her to Acton to be married. If she could get a message into the hands of someone she trusted before she was packed off into the carriage – why not just fold me up and shove me in a chest, she thought, shaking with anger and heartbreak – Cassius would come for her._

“You’re the only surviving blood of my fool brother, Cassandra, please, you must marry.”

“Oh!” Cassandra finally threw down her training sword – the dummy almost slashed to pieces despite the bluntness of the blade, but her frustration had only grown. “What do you care about heirs! You spent all your life among the dead! You never had time for either of us!”

As she turned to storm away, hurt anew by the memory, her uncle caught at her arm. “You’re right,” he said, sagging, looking every inch his years. “You’re right. Cassandra – I’m an old man now, and too late have I learned the cost of only living in my work. I don’t want that for you.”

“Uncle.” She had to take a breath. She didn’t even know what she wanted to say – she didn’t want that fate for herself either, but. “I don’t—”

“Please, just hear me out.” He took her by the hands and led her to the side, out of the way. “I won’t interfere, but at least look into the matter yourself? You have done well for yourself, and you must have plenty of contacts through the Inquisition – why not make use of them?”

Cassandra groaned. “If I tell you that I’m already thinking about it, will you let the matter lie?”

“You are?” He looked briefly overjoyed, and then said, suddenly shrewd again. “Only thinking? One must also act, you know, these things can take time—”

“I’m aware of that, Uncle.” She raised her eyes to the sky and sighed. “There is someone, I just—”

“Is everything all right?” Cassandra almost jumped out of her skin, and then flushed deeply as Cullen stepped forward, a closed envelope in his hand. When he saw her looking at it, he held it out to her. “I’m sorry, Leliana said she wanted this seen to you as soon as possible,” he said, and, casting a small concerned look at Vestalus, made to leave.

“Wait a minute.” Cassandra tensed all over at her uncle's tone, perhaps sensing what was coming, but before she could stop him, he had said, “Do you think Cassandra should marry?”

“I…” Cullen flushed a little, confused. “I think that’s something for her to decide for herself, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, of course – but I mean to say. Do you think she’s eligible?” Cassandra could have throttled him, but he was going on, while Cullen stuttered and seemed increasingly forced to consider the question seriously. “Do you think she could marry and have children and still do all of this? Don’t you think she could be happy, and that someone could be happy with her?”

Cullen was silent for a long minute, and Cassandra held her breath, wanting and not wanting to hear the answer. “Cassandra is one of the most determined and intelligent people I’ve ever met," he said. "She pulled the Inquisition together almost single handedly. I don’t see why she wouldn’t be able to do anything she put her mind to, and I don’t see how anyone wouldn’t be happy to have her in their life.”

Partway through, her uncle had cut her a keen look and she blushed even further, flustered and caught entirely. How he could see so much when he spent so little time with people, she would never understand. He turned to look to Cullen, who stood steadfast – if a little bemused – and nodded. “That’s what I was thinking as well. Commander Rutherford, isn’t it – thank you. Cassandra, will you see me out?”

He asked it in the exact tone as if he were a guest at some lordly estate, and not what was, for all intents, a military encampment in a keep on a mountaintop. “You’re not staying?” she asked, absently taking the letter and thanking Cullen, trying not to look directly at him. He bowed his head a little and let them pass. “This is a long way to come for a few minutes talk.”

“It is, and I wouldn’t have had to come if you hadn’t ignored all my letters for two years. Truth be told, I had imagined I might need to spend longer convincing you, but I see you have things in hand. He is the one you meant?” Cassandra said nothing, and flushed still more deeply when he continued, “Well, he certainly seems to have a great deal of respect for you. That’s good.”

They were both quiet for a time, Cassandra frankly dizzy with all the blood rushing to her head, but by the time they reached the gate, she had managed to compose herself enough to bid her uncle a pleasant goodbye and he embraced her briefly.

“Well, good luck with your work, and do remember what I said.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Through she sighed and rolled her eyes a little, Cassandra watched him go feeling as if this was the most constructive, equal talk that they had had since Anthony had left them. 

_The guards nodded to her as the three of them left the house and stepped out into the lush gardens, and Elaine felt another little stab of guilt. They were so kind to her here. No one had insisted, or even suggested, that she should be followed around by their ladies or the family guards. Even Marc, the few moments they had met when she’d been received on arriving, had been cordial and sweet._

_None of that could stop the way her heart leapt when Eric had come to visit his sister. He had given her a small wink when their eyes had met, and now, away from prying eyes, he produced a letter from inside his jacket. ‘Wait for me’ was all that it said, but she clutched it to her chest, feeling like she could breathe again._

_“Fear nothing, Elaine,” Meredith said. “We’re all with you.”_

_“Everything’s been arranged,” Eric murmured as Meredith took Elaine’s hands, eyes bright. “We have the perfect plan to spirit you away.”_

Cassandra screwed up another piece of paper with a growl of frustration, just as the door opened behind her. She turned at the sound of it, and found Varric bending to pick up a crumpled wad, and he had flattened it out before she had a chance to snatch it away.

“I hope you’re not trying to woo Curly with lines from trashy romance novels,” he said, mouth turning down as he scanned the lines. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would you say that about your own work?” she asked, before she could stop herself, hoping she hadn’t just admitted to the former accusation with it.

“I know exactly what they are – I wrote them that way.” He came to lean on her desk, looking at the pages full of her scrawl and his frown turned into a grimace. “This is—“

She put her hand over the pages, though there were too many to cover, and glared at him. Sitting down, they would have been eye to eye if his attention hadn’t been elsewhere. “Why would you say that anyway? About—“ She had not been obvious in her attempts, she was sure of it. 

“I’m a writer, it’s my job to notice things.” He plucked another piece of paper from the desk and her hand clenched on the ones under her palm, the room suddenly very hot. “You know, you could do worse than just telling him,” he said, adding in an undertone as he reached for another sheet, “worse even than you have been...”

She was on her feet before she knew it. “Get out.”

Varric looked up at her then, for the first time, and sobered a little. “Look, I’m sorry about all that with—“ She made a sound like a growl and stepped towards him, and he raised his hands, backing away. “I mean it. I know I’ve been – I think the two of you could be—“ He ducked a little and a book sailed by, hitting the wall where his head had been and then he was gone, the door closing with a thump behind him. 

Cassandra picked up all the papers and hurled them into the fire, before slumping in her chair.

_The further south they travelled, the harder it became, but Elaine held onto her resolve. She hadn’t wanted her old life, her old ways, and she was determined to weather the path she had chosen. It was when the two of them woke up shivering to find that the grass had frosted over in the night, that they were forced to admit that sleeping on the road was no longer feasible._

_Every night thereafter they tried to find someone who was willing to give them shelter for the night, in barns, or stables. Even when they could borrow a pair of cots it was cold, and Elaine was desperately glad that they weren’t outside._

_She couldn’t say why she was unable to sleep that night, only that it was the second time that she had opened her eyes after a small doze and found that the moon shadows had hardly moved across the room. Feeling bold, she slipped off her bed and took the covers with her as she eased in besides Cassius, who startled awake when the bed dipped. It was a little too small for the both of them, but she muffled his protests with a soft kiss until they were settled, curled together in each other’s warm embrace._

They were, by and large, the two people in Skyhold least suited to this sort of work, so it was a cruel joke indeed that Cassandra and Cullen had been roped into this nonsense of diplomacy, and Cassandra had to admit that the worst of it had fallen to Cullen. While she had only drawn the short straw to support him, she welcomed the opportunity to spend time in his company even where nothing came of it, and even if she hadn’t it would have been easy enough to come up with some excuse, make arrangements so someone else would take her place.

There had been no such latitude for Cullen’s withdrawal from the agreement. Since he had been instrumental to Caralina's rise to duchess – and thus, most worthy of trust – she had insisted that he be present for the talks, and he had been called on to speak often. Cassandra had watched him visibly deteriorate as the day wore on, but it was likely she was the only one who noticed. He didn’t complain, didn’t say anything except the things he was supposed to say – in sentences that grew shorter and shorter – but she couldn’t help but notice the way he grew more and more tense, like a clockwork soldier being wound up too much.

It didn’t surprise her then, when tension cracked through him and the springs came loose. That didn’t mean she could help being hurt by it.

When the attendant had led them to a room with only one bed, he had closed his eyes with a muffled curse, but bore the mishap as well as he could. It was already late, and a little more and the day would soon be over. So she blushed faintly at the notion of sharing a bed with him and sat while he paced, but didn’t think any more of it until the attendant returned. 

“I’m afraid there’s been something of a mistake. It seems we were told only one would be attending, so only the one room was arranged. All others are occupied.”

Cassandra pulse jumped even as she reminded herself that this was only sharing for practicality, that nothing would come of it. The bed was certainly big enough that they could share without possibility of touching, she might have said, or some joke about putting both of their swords down between them, but when she turned to Cullen she found that he was staring at her. She had expected a blush to match her own – she knew Cullen blushed, she had seen it – but all the colour had gone from his face.

“I’m—” His throat worked. “I—” 

He turned, his mouth still moving and left the room, drawing a breath so laboured that Cassandra’s chest hurt just to hear it. Even the attendant looked disappointed when he turned to her. 

“I was supposed to give you this in private. He’ll… come back won’t he?”

She had no idea, but she nodded anyway, and slipped him a coin as she ushered him out before opening the letter he’d given her. _Make the most of it_ , the letter said, and she didn’t even need to see the curling _V_ in the corner to recognise Varric’s hand. She rolled her eyes and tore it up, reflexively, before stripping down to her underclothes and slipping under the plush quilt. The bed was the most comfortable thing she’d ever experienced, like sinking into a cloud, and though she tried to stay awake to hear Cullen return, she was soon pulled under into sleep.

He wasn’t there when she woke, nor did his side of the bed appear slept in at all, so perhaps she had only dreamed of the bed dipping with his weight or his warmth at her back. The thought of it alone made her flush when she ran into him just outside.

“Cassandra.” He seemed startled, but also pleased, and thought he didn't seem any less tired, the colour was back in his cheeks. “I was just coming to – I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“Where did you sleep?” she asked, as gently, and unaccusingly as she could manage. She tried not to think of why she would be hurt at his leaving the bed, as if it had been _theirs_. He had bathed – his hair was still wet and curled a little and Cassandra tried not to breathe the clean smell of him too deeply.

“The stables,” he said, with some chagrin, and then when she drew a breath, angry despite herself, he held out a hand. “I know – I – It’s not that I couldn’t have –” He swallowed and tried again. “I shouldn’t have left like that, I’m sorry. I panicked, I suppose. Yesterday had been trying, and I was – I have nightmares. The thought of being seen – I just couldn’t think, at all. I’m sorry.”

The silence stretched a little, and then a little more. Cassandra was feeling too much, more than she could sift through, so she said instead, “Have you eaten?”

His shoulders relaxed. “No. I was coming to find you to – to ask you if you would take breakfast with me.”

“That bed is luxurious, by the way,” she murmured as they walked away from the room. “If we’re still here tonight then it’s your turn to sleep in it.”

_Elaine woke alone, but by the time she had sat up in dismay she already knew that Cassius had not gone far. From just outside the tent there was the sound of soft footfalls, almost in a pattern, the sound of his breathing, laboured but even, and a faint swishing sound._

_She stepped out and saw him flowing through sword stances and she was at once mesmerised by the way the sword arced gracefully through the air as if weightless. His shirt was hanging from the tent pole and the early sun peeked over the horizon to shine on his skin as his muscles bunched and released in a way that made Elaine feel very warm._

_He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and slowed to a controlled stop. “How long have you been doing that?” she asked._

_“Maybe a while,” he said, rueful. “Now that the weather’s better, it feels like a good way to wake up. Good to keep in practice too – there might be danger on the road and we might need to defend ourselves.”_

_“Teach me,” she said, at once, a little breathless. She wanted to be able to defend them too and she very much wanted to share this with him._

_Cassius hesitated, breathing heavily, sweat shining on his bare chest, and then he held out the hilt of the sword. It sagged when she tried to hold it up, and he moved around behind her, moulding his hands around hers, moulding his whole body around hers and guiding her through the forms._

“Teach you?” He huffed a bemused laugh. “I can’t think of a single thing I know that you don’t already better me in.” 

Cassandra tried to hold back her frustration, smiling fixedly and saying something she was hardly aware of as she made to leave, but then he said, “Maybe, you could help me demonstrate some disarm manoeuvres to the recruits…”

There was a faint flutter of hope in her chest as she stepped forward again, trying not to sound too eager when she said, “Yes, of course.”

It was easy to lose herself in the training as they demonstrated back and forth. They were both in their element here and she felt her self-consciousness and inelegance fall away, leaving only the comfortable patterns of swordplay and the way their bodies moved in tandem, occasionally clashing companionably as they took turns trading the upper hand. 

Soon the recruits were cheering their favoured instructor – Cassandra was a little surprised at the size of her faction – and when someone called for a showdown between the two of them, Cullen grinned crooked and gestured her forward, saying, “Don’t hold back.”

They weren’t quite equally matched, but they had complementary aspects – he a little more defensive and she a little more aggressive, he a little bigger and heavier and she a little faster. They sparred for a while, testing and teasing each other a little, and increased the pace until it was a real fight, until they had to block strikes that jarred their bones, until they were surging forward and being pushed back, until she tore through an opening an instant before he could guard himself and then he was down and both their swords across this throat.

He grinned at her, exhilarated and breathing hard, as delighted as if he had been the victor. His hair was all in disarray and his skin flushed pink and they were both breathing hard and sweating through their light shirts and padded vests. A warmth settled low in her belly, too aware of the shape of his ribs between her thighs, wishing they were his hips, wishing that she could kiss him, wanting to, wondering if this was the moment to do it. 

But she wondered a moment too long and he was making to get up, and she was letting him up, offering her hand and pulling him, and then she was left with his contented smile as he watched her being accosted with the congratulations of their students.

_There were a handful of young children playing in the inn, all siblings and a common occurrence, judging from the fond complaints of the regular patrons. Elaine watched them with a little stab of sadness, the shadow of a life she had never lived._

_“My parents would barely speak to each other. I suppose I knew, deep down, that I’d only ever be an only child, but that didn’t ever stop me hoping. Sometimes I didn’t understand why they had me at all…”_

_“I never knew what happened to my parents, and if I ever had siblings… I never knew. I used to wonder sometimes, in the orphanage, if maybe I had some unknown family member out there who might one day rescue me…”_

_Elaine reached for his hand, locking their fingers together. “Seems that we were both lonely and unwanted, but_ —”

_“At least, we have each other now—”_

_“Yes. I’d like there to be more too. Children—” Earnest and soft, the two of them almost speaking over each other, finishing each other’s thoughts the way they were finishing each other’s story._

_“A home filled with love—”_

_“And community. A little village, maybe, where everyone knows each other and everyone helps each other…”_

_“Yes,” he said, eyes warm. He kissed her hand and held it there against his lips. “Yes.”_

She was exhausted, but she took another lap of the fortress, this time around the walls. Her feet were dragging, and she could only hope that by the time she was done, she would be tired enough that sleep would take her. For now, the memories of the madness of Adamant Fortress still clouded her mind, and as she stepped through the upper level of the tavern, it took her a minute to realise someone was there.

Cullen was leaning over the rail, looking down at a few of the patrons that rarely seemed to leave The Herald’s Rest. It didn’t appear that he was actually seeing anything down there, nor was he aware of her presence until she was within arm’s reach. He blinked himself out of a daze to turn to her and for a moment they just stood there, staring at each other, trying for words, reasons, excuses. Something.

He was the one to break the silence, voice hoarse and scraping out of his throat. She could hear shame in it. “I don’t – I think this may be too much – beyond us—”

“Cullen—” She stepped a little closer, though she hardly knew what she could do or say. 

“The Circles, the Templars, the Seekers – now the Grey Wardens as well? And still no Divine?” His eyes were wide, and they drifted, seeing something more than what surrounded them “Will we hold onto all of Thedas with our bare hands? I couldn’t – I couldn’t even hold together one city—”

“We can do it – all of us together.” The words were reflexive, but she believed them and she drifted closer still, picking at the grain of the wood railing with one hand, and putting the other on his arm, as tight as that pain in her chest, drawing him back to the present. 

“Did you know I wanted to be a Templar?” she said, after a minute, and he turned to her then, startled, and shook his head. “Mages killed my brother and I – was angry. They turned me away, to the Seekers instead, but even then it took me a long time to let go.” She sighed and leaned heavily on the bannister. “I take solace in believing the Maker had a plan, but he is not always kind.”

“Yes,” Cullen breathed, quiet, and his hand closed over hers for a heartbeat, before he took a deep breath, and tugged her towards the stairs down into the tavern. His fingers slipped from hers along the way, but the warmth never faded.

_They were drawn from the road by the sound of music and laughter. There were no walls or gates to stop them from stumbling into the village – or to stop the festivities spilling out to meet them._

_“It’s First Day,” Elaine realised, staring at the ribbons hung from the trees, the banners tied between buildings._

_Cassius took her hand. “Let’s rest a while here,” he said with a smile._

_No sooner had they stepped into the square, the two of them were pulled into the dancing and Cassius laughed and eased an arm around her waist, leading them through the steps. He was more adept at it than she had expected, moving only a little out of time with the music, but his hands were sure and his movements smooth._

_“I’d no idea you could dance!” she called over the music. “And so well!”_

_He laughed again, a little wistful. “Ser Gareth taught me. 'A knight should never refuse a lady who wants to dance,' he’d said, and he made sure I was ready for that and whatever else might please her,” he said, and then he was spinning her around until she was too breathless to ask what else he had learned._

Cullen looked so uncomfortable in his suit jacket – still full of tailor’s markings, since he had avoided a fitting until now -- that she couldn’t help but offer, “I’ve seen you at functions before, you’ve always handled yourself admirably.”

“It’s a ball. There’ll be people – drunk people – and dancing. Drunk people dancing. What if someone asks me…” He barely suppressed a shudder, and then he heaved a sigh and stopped pulling at his collar, giving her a baleful look. “You don’t seem bothered by it.”

“I grew up in a noble house,” she reminded him. “I know how to dance, more than I ever wanted to.” 

He blinked at her and straightened a little, looking almost hopeful and faintly pink in the cheeks. “Maybe you could… teach me?”

That startled her a little, enough to pull her out of her comfortable lean against the wall, and she looked around. There was no one in the room, and Cassandra was absolutely not going to hum a tune for them to dance by, but she supposed that it could be done. “Perhaps I could. It’s not difficult, particularly. Here, let me—”

She only hesitated for a moment. Things had become wonderfully comfortable around him, and she had been falling more in love with him by the day – not the passionate fire she had dreamed of, but a strange easing in her chest, like a knot slowly coming undone – so she put her arms around him, and his around hers, and guided him through the steps.

He was nervous and stiff, lips moving silently as he counted along the beats and committed them to memory, but he wasn’t clumsy. It was no different that the forms of longsword after all, in its own way, and he had the potential to be just as good with a little practice. As they went on and he relaxed little by little, he began showing noticeable grace.

After a while, there was a little smile on his face too, watching her instruct him and move with him. There was a moment where Cassandra was sure – almost entirely certain – that this was her moment to kiss him. Only he looked so soft and happy, and she was happy too, and it was too nice a moment to rush into something else, so she only eased them out of the dance – like the knot easing in her chest – and smiled when they bowed gently to each other.

_The chantry looked almost as colourful as it had on First Day, but now it was their chantry and their colours, their ribbons hanging from the pews and the sconces. They had not left since that day, and had been welcomed with open arms, as the sea welcomed the river._

_While the Revered Mother spoke, Elaine looked over the gathering out of the corner of her eyes at all their new friends, their new family, and their old one too – she smiled as Eric and Meredith caught her glance and waved._

_It was well into spring now, and in the months since they had disappeared, Eric had told Marc the truth. He had called off the search at once. Elaine had written to let Meredith know she had settled safely, and she and her brother had arrived swiftly soon after, bearing a letter and a purse of coin, a wedding gift from Marc and his well wishes._

_How fortunate they had been, she wondered as she turned her eyes back to Cassius, to find love in so many forms. She was still smiling when the vows were concluded, smiling as she stretched up onto her toes to press her mouth to his, smiling as she felt his lips curve against hers in reply._

_There was no need, Marc had written, to search for someone who was only returning home._

Cassandra started at the sound of approaching footsteps and reflexively closed the book, fingertips tucked onto her page. She shook her head free of Elaine and Cassius in their wedding bed, and hoped she looked composed as she looked up, and then found herself flushing again as she saw Cullen turning straight towards her. 

She untucked her feet from under her, concerned at the serious look on his face. “What are you – is everything all right?”

He blinked. “Yes, everything is – Well. Is it? I thought _you_ had wanted to see me? Josephine had—” He broke off with a frown. “There must have been…a mistake…”

Cassandra hummed something noncommittal. A mistake like Cullen turning up with an urgent – entirely unimportant – letter for her when he uncle had been here. A mistake like the last bed in Lydes palace. 

Cullen didn’t move to leave straight away, and his eyes fell on the book on her lap, her hands partially obscuring the cover. “It’s terrible,” she said, when he cocked his head curiously at it. “Nothing you’d be interested in.”

“Maybe I’m interested in what you’re interested in,” he said mildly. 

Almost too stunned to be embarrassed, she let him pull the book from her unresisting fingers. He didn’t seem to be unduly disturbed by the material as he flipped through a few pages absently, but then maybe he wasn’t really looking at them, because after a moment he said, as if deep in thought, “You’ve been flirting with me.”

There was a moment where she couldn’t pull in air, her skin tingling and a faint fluttering in her belly. “You noticed.”

“I thought – I didn’t want to assume, but then Varric has been making these—”

She was standing in a flash, before she’d even realised that she had moved. “Varric?! That weasel! Why does he have to – I’ve been trying to get your attention for months and he just—”

Cullen head snapped up, and she snapped her mouth shut as he stared. “Months?” he breathed. “Why – why didn’t you just say?”

She didn’t know what she could possibly say to that. The silence stretched for a minute, her fingers twisting in the hem of her shirt, until Cullen blinked and took a step forward. She could see the steady breath he took as he dropped the book on the bench and took another step, and another, and another, until her back was against the wall and his mouth was on hers, his arms wrapping around her, kissing her soft and careful and with his whole body behind it. 

He looked a little dazed when he pulled back, but there was a tiny smile curling his mouth. “Maybe we should talk, you and I?”

“Yes.” Cassandra licked her lips, surprised by the sound of her own voice, low and rough, as she put her hands in his hair and pulled him down, tasting that almost soundless laugh. “Let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an appallingly late treat and I apologise, but I hope that just makes it a nice surprise.  
> I shamelessly cribbed some in game dialogue for the tavern scene, but I'm not sorry about that.


End file.
